Last Goodbye
by Lynariae
Summary: [BTS - TaeGi] TaeHyung se promène de nuit après avoir laissé tomber ses amis. Et il fait une rencontre qui va changer sa vie. Comment ça il ferait un succulent dîner !


_Alors tout d'abord, vous allez peut-être rien suivre. Puis, c'est ma vision particulière des vampires. Non, les vampires n'ont pas les yeux violets. Mais j'ai décrété que quand ils sortent les crocs, si. Pourquoi ? Parce que je le veux. Ensuite, j'ai essayer de traiter le mieux possible l'histoire des Calices. Ce n'est pas forcément très juste mais tant pis. Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

 _Oh et, à lire en écoutant Love Me Like You Do de Ellie Goulding pour être mieux dans l'ambiance ~_

* * *

Inutile. C'était le mot qui résonnait dans sa tête en cet instant. Pourquoi avait-il accepté cette invitation ? Pourquoi était-il venu alors qu'il savait à quoi s'attendre ? Une sortie entre amis, cela sonnait comme un bon moment mais non, il s'était retrouvé mis à l'écart. Inconsciemment peut-être mais c'était tout de même le cas. Une phrase et personne n'y faisait attention. Un arrêt et les gens continuaient d'avancer sans lui. Etait-il si transparent que ça ? Sa compagnie était-elle si déplorable ? Il s'était fait ses amis, avait fait sa vie et, voulant la mélanger au passé, il avait l'impression que tout cela lui échappait à nouveau. Comme un cercle vicieux, comme une spirale sans fond. Pourquoi la seule parcelle de bonheur qu'il touchait finissait par lui échapper ? Cela lui faisait tellement mal qu'il se perdait lui-même dans ses sentiments. Il en arrivait à un point où les personnes qu'il aimait le plus au monde étaient ceux qui lui faisaient le plus de mal. Alors, il cherchait à les voir malgré qu'il sache que la douleur en découlerait. On lui dirait qu'il était maso qu'il ne pourrait contredire « on ». Il soupira et s'éloigna finalement de son groupe d'amis. Il n'avait pas envie de faire semblant. Il en avait marre de faire semblant. Il voulait juste vivre. Rire. Sourire. Comme avant. Mais le passé est révolu et il devait avancer vers le futur.

\- Quelle bien belle créature se promène seul dans cette ruelle peu éclairée à une heure si tardive ?

Il entendait cette voix mais, il avait beau regarder tout autour de lui, il ne voyait pas le propriétaire. Avant qu'un bruit de vent ne se fasse entendre et que la plus belle personne qu'il n'ait jamais vue ne soit éclairée par le lampadaire. Cet homme était grand, bien proportionné et avait une beauté surnaturelle. TaeHyung ne comprenait pas comment il était possible d'être si beau. Et s'il n'avait pas une superbe retenue, il aurait put échapper un cri d'admiration.

\- Je sais, ma beauté te coupe le souffle. C'est dans ma nature d'époustoufler le monde.

L'homme parlait d'une voix charmeuse qui hypnotisa presque le jeune homme. Cette personne semblait narcissique et sûre d'elle. Mais avec une beauté pareille, ce devait être normal. Puis la personne se rapprocha, venant caresser son cou du dos de sa main.

\- Tu seras un succulent diner.

Diner. Diner ?! Et TaeHyung esquissa un pas en arrière. Il commençait un peu beaucoup à avoir peur là. Et il se demanda pourquoi il ne s'était pas enfuit, pourquoi il était ici, pourquoi il avait faussé compagnie à ses amis.

\- Laisse-le donc partir, sale rapace.

\- Mais tiens donc, qui voilà. Ce cher chiot.

\- Je ne te le dirais pas deux fois KyungIl. Pars d'ici et laisse le tranquille.

\- Sinon quoi ?

\- Nos trente-sept derniers combats ne t'ont pas suffit ?

Le bel homme soupira alors que TaeHyung était perdu. D'où provenait cette nouvelle voix qui semblait si charmeuse à son oreille ? D'où venait cette chaleur qui remplissait peu à peu son estomac ? Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait rien. Que ce passait-il ? Le bel homme face à lui, KyungIl s'il avait bien comprit, le saisit alors par la gorge et l'envoya avec une force incompréhensible contre le mur avant de disparaitre. Et TaeHyung prit peur. Ses os allaient se briser avec le choc. Choc qui n'arriva jamais. Et quand il rouvrit les yeux, ses pupilles rencontrèrent deux yeux violets. Les plus beaux yeux qu'il n'avait jamais eu le bonheur d'observer. Et une incommensurable envie d'embrasser son sauveur le prenait aux tripes. Il ne comprenait pas. Ce n'était absolument pas dans sa nature de vouloir embrasser des inconnus aux yeux violets.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Je... Je suppose. Merci. Beaucoup. Mille fois. Enfin, tout ça quoi.

Leur yeux étaient accrochés et ne voulaient pas se séparer. Une si forte attraction les attirait l'un vers l'autre. Un désir si irrépressible les aimantait l'un vers l'autre.

\- Tu le sens aussi ?...

La voix de TaeHyung était hésitante. Il avait peur de passer pour un fou.

\- Si tu parles de cette attraction, je ne ressens qu'elle.

\- Je ne suis donc pas fou.

\- Pas le moins du monde.

La voix de TaeHyung tremblait. La voix de TaeHyung était peu sûre d'elle. Mais la voix de TaeHyung plaisait beaucoup à son vis-à-vis.

\- Tu t'appelles ?

\- Est-ce réellement une bonne idée de donner mon nom à un inconnu ?

\- Je m'appelle Min YunGi. Je ne suis donc plus un inconnu.

TaeHyung échappa un petit rire devant le sourire amusé de YunGi. Il était toujours dans ses bras comme une princesse mais ça ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde.

\- Kim TaeHyung. Enchanté.

\- Moi de même.

Et le sourire amusé se transforma en quelque chose de plus sensuel. Comment pouvait-il avoir un sourire si beau ? Une peau si blanche ? Il était encore plus beau que l'homme précédent. Et c'était dur de le surpasser.

\- Et sinon, il vient de se passer quoi là ?

\- La version jolie et proche de la réalité ou la version complètement réelle mais farfelue ?

\- La réelle.

\- Tu ne me croiras jamais.

\- A moi d'en juger.

\- Tu as faillit te faire manger par un vampire et je viens de te sauver la vie.

Un silence. Plaisantait-il ?

\- Pourquoi ça me semble surréaliste mais j'y crois complètement ?

\- Parce qu'il a parlé de diner ? Parce qu'il était incroyablement canon, mais pas autant que moi ? Parce que j'ai la peau blanche et froide ? Parce que j'ai les yeux violets ? Parce que je t'envoute ?

\- Euh ouais. C'est plutôt bien résumé.

\- Et tu ne t'enfuis pas en courant ?

\- Je ne peux pas. Je me sens bien là. Comme si j'avais enfin trouvé ma place.

Le regard de YunGi sembla le sonder.

\- J'ai dis une bêtise ?

\- Tu as résumé ce que j'ai pensé. Je ne pensais pas te trouver maintenant. Ici. Dans de telles circonstances.

\- Me trouver ? Hein ? De quoi tu parles ?

TaeHyung se retrouva au sol sur ses deux pieds, surplombait légèrement pas YunGi.

\- C'est un peu compliqué et ça achèvera de te faire fuir.

\- Il m'en faut beaucoup. Tu as put le constater.

\- Effectivement. Mais, c'est long. Et tu ne comprendrais pas.

\- Mais je veux comprendre. Tu me connais ?

\- Tu es mon Calice.

\- Calice ?

Pourquoi mettre un nom sur il ne savait quoi le réchauffait autant ? Qu'est ce que cela représentait ?

\- YunGi... J'ai besoin de savoir. Cette chose... Toi. C'est bien trop violent pour moi.

\- TaeHyung, les choses sont complexes. Mais, pour faciliter les choses, tu es un peu comme mon âme-sœur. La personne la plus importante dans ma vie. Tu es la personne que je passerai ma vie à chercher. Le seul qui me soulagerait. Il faudrait nous lier, te rendant immortel et je ne pourrais me nourrir désormais que de toi.

\- Ça implique beaucoup...

\- J'ai toujours pensé que je ne pourrais pas laisser passer cette personne mais, maintenant que je suis face à toi, je sais que je dois te laisser faire ton choix. Je ne pourrais jamais t'arracher à ta vie sans ton consentement.

TaeHyung fronça les sourcils. Quelle vie ? Celle qu'il voulait désespérément fuir ? Celle qu'il ne supportait plus et qu'il voulait détruire ?

\- Et ce lien, il se créait comment ?

\- Un échange de sang. Tu dormirais pendant environ une semaine. Puis, l'acte sexuel scellerait le tout.

\- Les vampires sont des pervers.

\- Certes. Mais je ne serais pas contre nous sceller.

TaeHyung esquissa un sourire avant de basculer sa tête à l'envers.

\- Tu sauverais une personne du suicide en la transformant pour lui offrir un renouveau ?

\- Hein ?

\- Réponds juste.

\- Je ne sais pas. Si cela peut sauver la personne, alors oui.

\- Tu me sauverais ?

\- Hein ?!

\- Je ne veux plus de ma vie YunGi. Si tu ne me sauves pas, je disparaitrais.

\- Que représente-t-elle pour toi ?

\- Un fardeau. Une prison. Des liens indestructibles. J'étouffe. Je souffre. Je suis brisé.

\- Et je t'apporterai quoi ?

\- Une importance. Un lien. Quelque chose à laquelle me raccrocher.

Le regard de TaeHyung brillait de larme. Celui de YunGi de peur. Pouvait-il y croire ? Pouvait-il le faire ? Pouvait-il l'enchainer à lui ?

\- Tu es sûr de toi ? C'est un engagement pour l'éternité. Sans possibilité de libération.

\- Tu seras là. Cette boule de chaleur sera là. Ce bien-être sera là. J'en ai besoin.

\- Maintenant ?

\- Quand tu le voudras ? Je ne veux pas rentrer chez moi. Je ne veux pas retourner en cours. Je veux revivre, tel un phœnix.

\- Alors, tu revivras pour moi.

Et TaeHyung échappa un gémissement quand YunGi planta ses crocs dans son cou, les mains du vampire le tenant dans son dos. Puis, quand YunGi nettoya ses lèvres, il regarda son Calice.

\- Prêt ?

TaeHyung hocha la tête. YunGi arrache alors de la peau à son propre poignet, le présentant à la bouche du cadet. Ce dernier observa le sang s'écouler sur la peau blafarde avant d'en laper doucement quelques gouttes. Puis de boire un peu plus goulument. Il faisait peut-être une erreur. La plus grosse de sa vie. Tout était bien trop rapide. Mais, il avait besoin de ça. Il avait besoin de vivre. De revivre. Et petit à petit, il sentit le sommeil le gagner et YunGi murmurer.

\- Tu es enfin à moi, mon Calice.

Puis, le noir l'enveloppa.

La tête lui tournait quand il se réveilla. Et la lumière du soleil filtré à travers les volets fermés.

\- Tu vas bien ?

Cette voix, il la connaissait. Elle semblait s'insinuer en lui et réchauffer chaque parcelle de sa peau.

\- Combien de temps ?

\- Cinq jours. C'est plutôt pas mal.

TaeHyung esquissa un sourire avant de s'étirer.

\- Je suis à toi ?

\- Pas tout à fait.

Il vit le sourire pervers apparaitre sur les lèvres de son ainé et cela l'amusa.

\- Et sinon, le goût de mon sang ?

\- Le meilleur que je n'ai jamais put boire. Et le seul et unique que je boirais désormais.

\- Dis-moi que je n'ai pas fait une bêtise.

\- Ce n'en était pas une.

\- Merci.

Des sourires qui s'échangèrent puis YunGi caressa sa joue.

\- Tu es si beau.

\- Que dois-je dire de toi alors ?

\- C'est ma nature qui me rend ainsi, pour attirer les pauvres petits humains sans défense.

\- Je vois. Mais tu es à moi désormais.

\- Comme tu es à moi.

Les regards s'accrochèrent et YunGi l'embrassa doucement. C'était étrange cette histoire. Comme si ils fonctionnaient à l'envers. Mais ce n'était pas grave. Il était bien. Juste bien. Comme il ne l'avait plus était depuis si longtemps. Et il se retrouva bien vite renversé par son ainé, son aimé, son vampire. Ils allaient le sceller ce lien.

Vingt-sept Septembre deux mille vingt-cinq. Dix ans avaient passé. Il fallait changer de lieu. Le non-vieillissement de TaeHyung commençait à alerter le voisinage. En dix ans, il avait fait ses études, préparé sa famille à son départ. Puis un jour, il mettrait en scène sa mort.

\- Tu n'as pas de regrets ?

\- Aucun YunGi. Ma vie est avec toi. Depuis dix ans et pour l'éternité.

Ils surplombaient la ville, perchés sur cette colline. Il surplombait son monde.

\- Je quitte définitivement cette vie pour une meilleure. A tes côtés. Je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre tant que tu es là. Tu es à moi comme je suis à toi. Nous ne formons qu'un. Et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Un dernier regard sur ce monde. Un dernier adieu.


End file.
